Examples of comminution devices and mechanisms that may be used in such devices may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 880,035, 4,484,879, 4,838,156, 4,905,910, 5,192,030, 5,211,108 5,354,002, 5,405,091, 5,454,520, 5,505,389, 5,601,242, 5,918,823 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0314868 and 2009/0236455. In some types of comminution devices, the crushing bodies of the devices may require the most time and cost to an operator for purposes of performing maintenance. For instance, the performance of maintenance on rollers of a roller press can often be labor intensive and require substantial amounts of time (e.g. 1-3 days). As a result, roller replacement can contribute to a major part of the downtime for a roller press (e.g. the time in which a roller press is not running to comminute material).